


Draco Malfoy and his Idiotic Gryffindor Friends

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter Rewrite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Drack doesn’t like his father’s ideologies, Draco and Hermione are best friends, I Stan Gryffindor Draco, Lucius Malfoy is an asshole, Lucius Malfoy’s A+ Parenting, M/M, Narcissa Malfoy is a good mother, That information is public, and so is the one about them being friends, mostly - Freeform, no secrets here, the golden quartet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 11 year old Draco Malfoy gets sorted into Gryffindor. His friends make him see what he’s known all along, but refused to admit it out loud. Muggles and Muggleborns aren’t that bad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969462
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Draco Malfoy and his Idiotic Gryffindor Friends

Draco Malfoy has known since he was young that his father was a bad person. He saw him torturing house elves and always saying that Muggles and their like are bad. He made it his goal to not become like him.

He was to pretend in front him until he started Hogwarts. He knew after starting school, he would stop pretending. Be a good Person, and defy his father’s Beliefs. Only his Godfather Severus Snape knew this.

After he got his letter he was excited he be friends with others and show them he isn’t like his father. In the robe shop, he met Harry Potter. Of course, he didn’t know who it was.

”Hello, Hogwarts Too?” Draco inquired.

“Yes, Hello.” The young boy answered.  
  
”Are you starting this year? If you are, we can be friends! I don’t really have many friends my age.”

”I am. I would definitely like to be your friend. I don’t have any friends at all.” He admitted quietly.

”I suppose those friends of mine act more like minions than friends.” Draco chuckled, and was proud of himself when the boy cracked a smile.

”Are your parents wizard or Muggles?” Draco asked.

”They are wizards, but they died a long time ago.”

” I’m sorry. I-” he was about o say something when he hear his mother calling for him. “ I should go. I’ll see you on the train!” Draco yelled.

* * *

When Draco arrived on the train, he took and empty compartmented get away from Crabbe and Goyle. He immediately noticed when the boy he meet at Madam Malkin’s came in. 

”Hello. Can I sit here?” Draco immediately made seat for the boy and he sat down.

” I remember you. I met you at the shop! Nice to meet you, I’m Harry Potter.” The boy or Harry Potter continued.

” You’re Harry Potter?!” Harry looked at Draco questioningly.

” Sorry, Er, you’re just a big deal in the wizarding world.” Harry looked surprised.

” I’m Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you too.” And then the door opened to reveal a ginger haired boy.

” Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full.” He asked.

” of course.” Harry answered him.

” I’m Ronald Weasley, but call me Ron.”

“ I’m Harry Potter.” Harry introduced himself.

” Woah! Can I see the scar?” And then Harry Pushed his hair back. “ Wicked. And who are you?” He asked Draco.

” Draco Malfoy.” He smirked. 

” A Malfoy? My parents told me to stay away from your like.” Weasley spat.

” Are you trying to associate me with my part of father? The only things we have have in common are physical attributes and our bloodline. I’m not gonna make fun of you for choosing how you live or your family. But if you want to, please go on. Be the bad guy.” Draco stated calmly and smiled when Weasley gaped at him.

” Draco! That was so cool.” Harry held out his hand for something.

”Are you gonna slap me for doing something cool?” Draco asked scared. He thought Harry was nice, but he didn’t think he would do such a thing. Then Harry started laughing.

” Draco, this is a high five. Hold out your hand like this, yeah, then- There! That’s how you high five . It’s something Muggle children do.” He feels like an idiot now.

” Come on, Harry. I’ll show you a spell and turn my rat yellow.” Then the door opened again. 

” Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville’s lost one. Oh, are you doing magic? Let’s see then.” She spoke. 

Weasley cleared his throat. “ Sunshine, Daisies, Butter, Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” Nothing Happened. 

” Are you sure that’s a real spell? Well, it’s not very good is it?” Weasley glared at Draco when he chuckled.

“Of course, I’ve only tried a few simple spells they’ve always worked for me. I’ll show you. Like this, ” She pointed her wand at Harry’s glasses and said, “ Oculus Reparo. Oh my, your Harry Potter. I’m Hermione Granger. And you two are?”

” Ronald Weasley.” He provided.

” Pleasure.” She said Disdainfully, “what about you?” She looked to her side.

” I’m Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Hermione. That was an impressive show of magic. I’ve grown up with a lot of magic and could only do a Lumos or two. And since I don’t recognise your last name I’m gonna assume your a muggleborn.” He praised.

She smiled. “ I am. Your very smart, I like you. I think we are gonna be great friends, Draco. Well, I’ll be going now. I have to get back to my compartment.”   
  
He could already tell this was going to be an interesting year.


End file.
